Two worlds collide-on Hiatus
by SeanEmma4everdtng
Summary: Miley takes a break from the spotlight, so she can relax. When she leaves for awhile, Joe's got a plan to bring Nick and Miley back into each other's arms. Anything could happen. Will Niley back together or will Fate have other plans? Crossover with the secret circle and other tv shows/movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV:**  
I was about to get back on stage when Joe looked at me and smiled. I smiled back-which Nick didn't look too happy about-before walking to the stage and seeing all the fans. I love performing, because it's so much fun: the energy of the fans, the music, the dancers, the singing, and best of all: the best friends backstage. Demi, Taylor and Selena were backstage as I performed.

"Okay, everyone. Are you ready?!" I asked, yelling into the microphone as the fans cheered loudly. "I dedicate this song to someone who means the world to me. He is someone very close to my heart. I love him so much and I always will. Here we go!" I yelled as I looked backstage and waved at Joe and Nick. Then the music started playing.

 **I'll be right here where you need me**  
 **Anytime just keep believin'**  
 **And I'll be right here**

 **If you ever need a friend**  
 **Someone to care and understand**  
 **I'll be right here**

 **All you have to do is call my name**  
 **No matter how close or far away**  
 **Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**  
 **And when I can't be with you dream me near**

 **Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**  
 **All you gotta do is turn around**  
 **Close your eyes, look inside**  
 **I'm right here**

 **Isn't it great that you know that**  
 **I'm ready to go wherever you're at**  
 **Anywhere I'll be there**

 **All you have to do is call my name**  
 **No matter how close or far away**  
 **Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**  
 **And when I can't be with you dream me near**

 **Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**  
 **All you gotta do is turn around**  
 **Close your eyes, look inside**

 **I'm right here**  
 **Whenever you need me**  
 **There's no need to worry**  
 **You know that I'm gonna be**  
 **Right here!**  
 **Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**  
 **And when I can't be with you dream me near**  
 **Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

 **All you gotta do is turn around**  
 **Close your eyes, look inside**  
 **I'm right here, oh yeah yeah, I'm right here**

"Thank you guys. I love you all. I'll be back soon. You guys are the best fans in the world." I said as they started chanting my name, before I walked off stage.

"You did great, Miley." My distant friend, Selena, said, as she smiled at me.

Selena and I haven't exactly gotten along and it was about Nick Jonas. He and I dated from June 11, 2007-December 19, 2007. He will always be my first true love. Luckily we are still best friends.

The day we broke up will always be one of the worst days of my life. Joe had to help me deal with it since Nick and I weren't talking, and Kevin and danielle were married.

Hopefully we will be able to get back together soon. Selena apologized for dating him after Nick and I broke up twice, and I accreted her apology because why should we dwell on the past.

There is no sense in starting drama that the press with make up and turn into rumors, so I try not to get into any more fights with her.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You were amazing, Miley." Demi said as Nick and his brothers looked at me.

Kevin and Joe hugged me, since they are two of my best friends. We've gotten really close since I dated Nick in the past.

"You did fantastic, Miley." Kevin said, as Joe nodded, hugging me again.

"Thanks guys." I said, looking at Nick, who looked nervous for some reason. He was always the cute sensitive one. He's a little shy, too, but that doesn't bother me at all. Once you get to know Nick, he's an open book: sometimes.

When he doesn't feel like saying something, he sings about it. That's one of the things I admire about him.

I could go on and on and on about how amazing Nick is, but then we would be here all day and I don't think anyone wants that.

I've been staring at him for a few seconds and everyone-Demi, Selena, Joe, Kevin and Taylor-are staring. I'm embarrassed, so I'll shut up now.

"You did amazing, Miley. You blew them away." Nick said, smiling a little. I've away had that effect on him, and it still hasn't changed. Even after all these years.

"I really need a vacation." I complained.

"We should have one sometime, when we all don't have busy schedules."

"Yeah, it could be fun and give a few people time to reconnect." Kevin said looking at Joe and Demi before turning to Nick and myself.

Demi and I blushed, before she spoke. "I've always wanted you and Nick to be together forever. You know me: I ship Niley and Jelena, Joe and myself."

"We know." Nick said laughing.

"I'm not kidding when I said I needed a vacation, so I'm going to take a break from the spotlight for a bit."

"Ok. When?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a week or so." I said, unsure.

"How about we all go?" Selena asked, "we could relax, hangout and just catch up. Just like the good old times."

"That's a good idea. Where should it be?" I asked as I gave Selena a high five.

"I don't know." Nick asked as I pulled out of my phone and said, "how about Nashville. I haven't seen my family in Tennessee in so long." Everyone agreed.

"Great. We could stay there for awhile out of the spotlight, but we would have to talk to our managers and everything first."

They all nodded. This is going to be so much fun. Little did the boys know I already went to Tennessee a few days ago when I had the day off. I know where I really wanted to go, but I'll save that idea for later.

I do need a vacation to myself, especially after tonight. I'm going to start packing when I get home, then get some sleep.

We started talking more when we heard a voice call out "Hey, Miley." I turned around and saw Liam walking towards me.

"Hey, babe." He kissed me for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Are you done for the night?" He asked, and before I could say anything Demi spoke. "Miley, I thought we were having a girls night out."

Nick flinched when I said GNO, probably because I wrote that song when we were arguing back when we dated. Nick and I always hated arguing back when we were dating. It sucked when we argued because we were 13-15 and our careers were taking off, we never got as much time together and we had to keep our relationship a secret during that time.

Nick will always mean a lot to me, but that's in the past now. We can't get back together now, no matter how much I want to. SHIT! DID I JUST THINK THAT?! I shouldn't have been thinking that!

I couldn't stop thinking about everything Nick and I have been through over the past few years. It kept on replaying in my head, like a movie.

I looked down at the ground, forgetting what Demi asked.

"I'm gonna leave. I don't feel like talking right now." I left before anyone could say anything and looked for my keys with shaking hands as I walked out of the building and towards my car while my vision blurred with tears threatening to fall harder since no one was around. It took me a few times before I was able to put the key in the ignition. I drove away as my thoughts about Nick wouldn't go away. What's wrong with me?

I got home, shockingly, in about 15 minutes. I walked upstairs to the bedroom and put on my pajamas, before brushing my teeth and getting into bed. I went to sleep picturing Nick in my mind.

 **Demi's POV:**  
"Is Miley okay?" Kevin asked, looking at me. He, Joe and Nick seemed worried. Especially Nick.

"She's fine, but she's tired after the concert and decided to go home." I half lied, not wanting Liam or Nick to know that she was thinking about Nick. Liam would get pissed and Nick would feel uncomfortable about it, since Liam is here.

We all know that he's still in love with her. I wish he would just go after her and get his girl back. He was dating her first, and she means the world to him. Joe, Kevin, and his parents tried helping him after he and Miley broke up-and I tried helping him as well considering that I'm one of his best friends-but there is only one person who could take the pain out of Nick's heart: Miley.

 **Joe's POV:**  
I can tell that my little brother still loves Miley. She means everything to him, even though she's been kind of distant towards us since 2007. I turned to Nick. He was expressionless, but since we are brothers, I could tell that he was angry and hurt that it was Liam and not him that was checking on Miley at the house Miley and Liam shared. It hurt me to see Nick so upset over this. Nick loves her: Kevin knows it, I know it. Everyone knows it, well almost everyone.

When Nick thinks about anything that reminds him of Miley he gets upset. Kevin and I are there to help him, but we can only help him so much as well as our parents. We all hate seeing Nick in pain, but there is nothing we can do.

We all went home after a few minutes. Nick was in his own little world. I'm 100% sure he was thinking about Miley because that's all he ever talked about when they were dating.

She's like a Ray of sunshine and is always Smiley around us-especially Nick-which is why he loves her so much.

Our parents have never seen Nick so happy until Miley showed up at the Elizabeth Glaser foundation for AIDS back on June 11, 2006. She completely changed all of our lives: Kevin and I gained a best friend, someone to talk to and play pranks with, Frankie loves having Miley around, looking up to her as a big sister.

Our parents think of Miley as their own daughter, while Nick was happy and could see himself having a future with her one day. We all hoped that it would happen: no one has seen Nick as happy with anyone else but Destiny Hope/Miley Ray Cyrus.

She is such a talented performer and actress. She sings what she feels and when she sings her songs, she gives it 110% just like Nick, Kevin and I do when we are performing.

Miley would sometimes go to Kevin and I for advice while other times she went to mom and dad.

It was nice seeing that we trusted Miley so easily, since she was Nick's first serious girlfriend: they dated from June 11, 2006-December 19, 2007. So a year and a half plus 8 days. Not too bad for Nick's first relationship. However at the end Miley and Nick kept on arguing all the time because my brothers and I just started performing as the Jonas Brothers while Miley had her own career.

Even after all this time, Miley is still the same person, just more mature. I mean she and Nick are both 18. I'm 20 and Kevin is 23. So we've grown up quite a bit.

I'm so happy that Miley came back into our lives. After all the Selena, Demi Jonas Brothers VS. Miley drama, I thought Miley would ever speak to any of us again. Nick and the rest of us felt horrible along with Demi. I don't know about Selena though.

She and Selena never got along after Nick and Miley broke up-which devastated both of them-and Nick and Selena started dating. I mean, we love Selena Gomez as a performer, singer and actress and as a person.

However seeing her dating Nick just hurt the rest of us because she wasn't Miley. I could tell that Nick missed Miley but he and Selena were faking dating as a publicity stunt, so they didn't have a choice.

Don't get me wrong, we all want Nick to be happy, but Selena "dating" Nick at the time just didn't feel right because it was a few months after Niley-ship name by the fans who want Nick and Miley to be together-broke up. It sucked.

Nick wasn't very happy anymore and as I far as I know, Miley dyed her hair black and cried for a few months. That's how powerful their love was for each other and how bad it hurt them to break up. It hurt everyone around them because we all hated seeing how Nick and Miley were without each other.

It was like a nightmare seeing my brother so upset over his first-and only serious-girlfriend. They didn't speak for awhile which made it worse for everyone involved.

"Joe? Joe?!" Kevin yelled waving his hand in front of my face as I looked at him and got out of the car.

"Are you okay, man?" He asked, worried.

"Just thinking about how much our lives have changed since we met Miley and how bad it got after Nick's breakup. Then the drama after with Selena, Demi and us against Miley, basically abandoning Miley when she needed Nick-and us-the most then the time they didn't talk to each other at all. It just sucked. I hope that doesn't happen again. I don't know if Nick would be able to go through that again."

"I know, bro. But there is nothing we can do about it now."

We need to find a way to get Liam out of the picture so Nick can be happy again. He's happier when she's around: he's always smiling, always laughing and joking around when they are hanging out.

Kevin, and I waited in the living room while Nick turned to us.

"Are you guys coming?" Nick asked, as Kevin and I looked at each other while Nick looked at us wondering what we were up to.

"Not yet. We have something to do." I told him before he headed upstairs while I told mom and dad, quietly, to come downstairs, so Nick wouldn't wake up.

"Is something wrong, son?" Mom asked, worried as we were in the living room.

"No. I just don't want Nick to hear us just in case he's still awake." Dad raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I have an idea on how to bring Nick and Miley back together, but I need your help, please?" I asked, looking at Kevin beside me then at mom and dad who looked skeptical.

"All I want is for my brother to be happier. He cares about Miley. She means the world to him-besides us and music-so Liam needs to get out of the picture. Nick needs to get her back before it's too late. He will get his girlfriend back, Kevin and I will have our best friend back and you guys will get your daughter back."

Mom and dad looked at each other while Kevin thought it over.

"We're in. Anything to have Nicholas happy again and get out daughter back." Mom and dad said at the same time.

Nick's happier with her around and I always try and make sure that Nick is happy. I've got to find a way to get Miley and Nick back together. Miley will probably hate me, but I don't care at the moment. All I care about is my brother's happiness. He would probably protest unless I mention that I'm doing this so he and Miley could get back together. He will understand and so will she. They will thank me later. I know it will work.

"Count me in, too." Kevin said, as I already had an idea. We started talking about how it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV:**  
I was getting ready for the interview that Nick, Joe, Kevin and I had together and I was so excited because Nick and I were going to announce our friendship. I wanted to ask him if we could get back together right before we got the call about the interview.

 **Flashback:**  
 _"Kevin, Joe? Can I talk to you both privately?" I asked looking at Nick's older brothers as they both nodded._

 _We went upstairs and into Joe's room that he shared with Nick. Kevin was already in college but stayed here at their house so he wouldn't have to miss his brothers. They were all a tight family._

 _"What's up, Miley?" Kevin asked, looking at me along with Joe._

 _"What would you say if I wanted to get back together with Nick?" I asked nervously as they both screamed loudly and hugged me at the same time. I pulled away and laughed._

 _"I take it that's a 'yes' then?" I asked as they nodded._

 _"It's always a yes when it comes to you and our brother's happiness. He misses you so much." I nodded at what Joe said as Nick opened the door saying, "what's with the screaming? I thought one of you was hurt or something." Nick said, looking at his brothers concerned before turning to me with a concerned look on his face._

 _"We are fine, Nick. Miley just said something that didn't really catch us off guard, but I think everything will be better now. It's not big deal." Kevin said, laughing, as Joe winked at me. Technically it's not a lie._

 _Nick looked at us suspiciously before going downstairs as Kevin, Joe and I followed him._

 _We watched movies for a bit and then I looked at Nick._

 _"Nick, can I talk to you?" I said as he nodded. Joe and Kevin looked hopeful because they have always wanted us to get back together since we broke up back in 2007._

 _We went up to his room and I shut the door behind me. Nick sat on his bed as I sat in the chair across from him._

 _"What do you want to talk about?" He asked looking into my blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones. Suddenly, I felt nervous. What if he said no? What if he never wanted to see me again?_

 _My phone rang._

 _"Miley, there's an interview with you and the Jonas brothers in an hour." Phil said and hung up._

 **Flashback ends:**

He texted me the details before I told the guys. I haven't had the chance to tell Nick yet. We left and got into the car. Nick and I were in the backseat next to each other while Kevin was driving and Joe was in the passenger seat.

It took us about 15 minutes before we got there. We got our outfits on along with hair and makeup then we went on stage with Robin Roberts. She's my favorite along with Ryan Seacrest. Don't tell the other people who give interviews.

"We have the Jonas brothers and Miley Cyrus here together. So guys any new music coming soon?" She asked us as Nick started talking from beside me.

 **A/N: L-R: Robin sitting in a chair. Kevin, Joe, Miley and Nick on the sofa across from her.**

"Actually my brothers and I have been recording in the studio and we can't wait for everyone to hear our new music." Nick said, before everyone turned to me.

"I will have some new music out and I have a special song that means a lot to me-my number one favorite song ever-that's actually a collaboration with one of my best friends and I'm going to stop talking before I embarrass myself or said person." I said thinking about Nick as everyone started laughing with me. "I can't wait for you guys to hear it. It's an awesome song with a lot of emotion and it's a very powerful duet and I really hope everyone likes it." I said, blushing a little bit.

"When are your albums coming out?" Robin asked us.

"Our album is coming out on my birthday." Nick said, looking very happy.

"Mine is coming out on June 11th." I said, remembering that day in 2006.

"What are your albums called?"

"Mine actually has double the music with one bonus track. The album is called 'Breakout.' It's like nothing I've ever done before. Some of the songs-maybe 8 or 9 of the songs-are about my past relationship with this guy and how it affected me after we broke up." I winked at Joe when I said that before continuing, "It's a very personal album to me because I actually wrote it after my ex and I broke up and I was in so much pain you could actually hear it in my voice when I sing most of the songs from that album. But now I'm happy, so now I can actually perform the songs and enjoy it instead of the pain taking over me. That's all I'm saying about that. The duet that I mentioned earlier is the bonus track and I hope everyone likes it."

"Ours is called 'lines, vines and trying times." Joe said, as we all looked at him.

"Ok. I'll have to check that out. Let's switch gears now. Miley, you said that your album is coming out on June 11th. That's the day that you and Nick started dating back in 2006, right? Can you tell us a little bit about that?" Robin asked me as I blushed.

"Well, I was at the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation and my friend said that this one right here," I said jokingly at Nick, "liked me. I met Joe first then Nick and Kevin. Nick came up to me and we started talking. I told him that I hated his shirt he was wearing at the time," I said as everyone started laughing, including the boys and myself, "and then he asked me out. That will always be the best day of my life. We continued dating from June 11th, 2006 until December 19th 2007. We were constantly busy with work and were we're fighting a lot and we both hated arguing so we kind of walked away from the relationship. But I'm happy whenever I'm around him. I was in love with him back then and I still love him, so I'm really happy about that. He's my best friend no matter what."

"What about me?" Joe and Kevin joked simultaneously which made everyone laugh.

"You guys are a close second." I joked, laughing, as they pouted.

"It's nice to see you guys make jokes and not being so serious all the time." Robin said.

"I like joking around with Kevin and Joe because since Nick and I started dating they have always been my closest friends, besides Nick, Demi and Taylor." I said as Robin smiled at us.

"Speaking of relationships, is their anyone special in your lives that your dating?"

"Actually. Yes. Im dating someone.  
Kevin is a different story. Miley and Nick are both single. So sorry to all of the fans who love us, but Miley and Nick aren't dating anyone."

"Thanks a lot Joe." Kevin said giving his younger brother a fake death glare. "I'm actually married to my beautiful wife, danielle. We've been together for awhile and it's awesome."

I've met danielle a few times. She's really nice and she really does care about everyone in Kevin's family.

"Joe? Who is the lucky girl?" Robin asked, as we all looked at him.

"It's Demi Lovato. We've been together for awhile but we are taking it slow."

"Miley and I are best friends again and we will see what happens down the road." Nick said, looking at me.

"We aren't trying to be mean because we love our fans no matter who you want us to be with but for those of you that want Joe to be with anyone else other than Demi, then deal with it. I'm just watching out for my brother and his girlfriend. All I want is to see them happy and they are. So please no hate." Kevin said, & continued, "Don't get me wrong: I'm not trying to say that I don't like the other girls my brothers have dated in the past but if they are happy then I'm happy. So again I ask don't throw shade towards Joe or any of us, please. Thank you guys for being respectful and we love you all."  
Kevin said, and looked back at Robin.

"That was amazing you guys. Now are their any tours with all four of you in the future, or is Miley going to go on her own tour while you do your own?"

"We haven't really talked to our manager yet, but I'm sure that we will all go on tour together because all three of us are great friends with Miley and I don't think anything can change that."

Robin smiled and said, "that's all for today, everyone. See you next time. Give the boys and Miley a round of applause."

A few girls shouted, "we love you Miley."

"I love you, too." I said as blew them a kiss.

Other people started screaming for Joe, Kevin and Nick.

 **A/N: you have to give Kevin some love because he's just as awesome as Joe and Nick.**

"That was awesome you guys. I love having you on my show. Congratulations on your love lives." Robin said winking at Joe and Kevin.

We walked to the place the meet and greet was set up at.

One girl immediately introduced herself. "I'm Cassie Blake. Can I have your autograph?" She asked as I noticed there was some weird vibe I was getting from her and her friends. She has blue eyes and blond hair and was about 5"3' in height. She didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. She looked different, but I couldn't explain it.

She asked for my number as I signed the poster of myself. We exchanged number before she went to the boys and had them sign her cd. We kept signing until everyone was gone, then we walked out of the lobby and decided to get something to eat. Immediately the paparazzi were hounding us.

"Miley how does it feel to be best friends with Nick-and the boys-again?" One reporter asked as I actually answered this time.

"Fantastic." I smiled a lot as we walked to the car.

"Joe what about you regarding your relationship with Demi Lovato?" He smiled in response.

"Nick, how does it feel to get best friends with Miley again?" He smiled as we walked next to each other.

"It feels amazing."

We got in the car and left to go eat. We choose McDonald's.

 **A/N: Miley is NOT a vegetarian in this book. Nick does NOT have diabetes in this book either.**

I couldn't understand why Cassie seemed so different from us, and I couldn't shake that feeling. I don't understand why.

I got a text message that read, "hey, Miley. It's Cassie. How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?" I replied back.

"Good. We should hang out sometime." I told her that I agreed. Selena and Demi was on tour and Taylor was preparing for her new album that's coming out soon, so I didn't have the girls to hangout with until about 2 months from now

The boys and I got out of the car and went into McDonald's: I got chicken nuggets with fries and a chocolate shake: Nick got a cheese burger with fries and a coke-a-cola. Joe and Kevin both got a cheeseburger with everything on it and a soda with fries.

I couldn't stop thinking about Cassie's weird vibe she had-along with her friends-when I met them, but I ignored it for awhile and had a good time with my three best guy friends. We laughed and talked for about 2 hours then we left and went back to their house.

The boys and I decided to hangout because Joe and Kevin missed having their little sister around and Nick missed hanging out with me. I was so happy and I could tell they were as well.

'How about we hangout today or tomorrow?'-Cassie

We walked in the house and Nick said, "Mom, dad, Frankie. We're home and we have a surprise for you." Nick said from standing in front of me.

"What is it?" I heard Denise, their mom say, as she looked around the room.

"The surprise is someone you haven't seen in awhile." Joe said and nodded at me to move to where they could see me.

"Surprise." I said as Denise screamed and hugged me into a hug. Paul Sr. looked happy to see me as well. Frankie did too.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Denise asked, shocked.

"I figured I would surprise you. I have amazing news." Denise looked at me questionably.

"Miley and I are best friends again." Denise looked at the two of us after Nick announced it and hugged us both.

"Best day ever. We thought we would never see you again." Paul said looking at me.

"Hey, what about when we were born?" Kevin joked, faking hurt.

"Or when you and dad got married?" Joe asked, just kidding.

"Or when we met Miley for the first time and she and I started dating?" Nick asked, faking hurt as well as his brothers.

"Ok. They are all tied." Denise said as I laughed my ass off.

"You think that's funny Cyrus?" Nick asked as he faked glared at me, before I stuck my tongue out at him. He slowly walked toward me.

"Yes, I do." I said, laughing. Nick fake glared at me.

"You better run, Cyrus." He said smirking.

"Bring it, Jonas." I said, "Try and catch me." I said, as I quickly ran out of the house laughing my ass off.

"Gladly." He said, smirking as I saw him running behind me.

I quickly grabbed the hose and blasted Nick with water and did the same thing to Kevin and Joe after they came outside. All three boys tried coming after me but I was too fast for them and hid.

"Gotcha." Joe said from behind me as I screamed. He kissed me, passionately before telling Kevin and Nick were I was. While his back was turned I ran and they still chased after me.

I was too busy thinking about the kiss when Kevin blasted me with water. We played in the water for awhile and when we came back in we were soaked with water dripping all over us.

I got changed in one of my outfits while the boys went up to their rooms and I was ready by the time they came down.

Denise and Paul couldn't stop laughing when they saw us.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere this time. No matter what happens between me and this goofball again." I said, pointing at Nick as everyone laughed while he sent me a mock glare.

I knew he wasn't really mad because he smiled after I said that-which is rare because Nick never smiled unless I was around-and laughed.

"I'm so happy you're back. We've all missed you so much, dear. Joe and Kevin missed your conversations with them and your pranks you used to do together, Frankie missed having another woman around-to which Nick replied, "back off little bro. I love you but she's mine." Frankie nodded- "while Paul and I missed having our daughter around. No matter what you're relationship is with Nicholas, you will always be part of this family." Joe, Kevin, Paul and Frankie nodded while Nick was a little embarrassed.

"Mom!" Nick whined, as Denise looked at him and laughed along with everyone else.

"I'm serious. We all missed you." Denise said pulling me into another hug.

"Please tell me that you won't embarrass me like that when I'm their age." Frankie begged as Denise nodded. He pouted and we all laughed.

"Mom and dad have embarrassed Kevin, myself and now Nick. Sorry Frankie but they will embarrass you next." Joe said as I secretly blushed.

Later that day when Kevin and nick were in their rooms and Denise and Paul were in their rooms discussing about a tour in a few rooms down the hall, Joe and I sat down on the couch and as he said, "what were you thinking about before Kevin blasted you with water earlier?" Joe asked while I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I laughed and said, "oh nothing." I said, but he didn't seem convinced enough.

"We can talk about it later." I told him before walking off.

Later that evening my mind was still thinking that something was off with Cassie but I knew I wouldn't find out right away. But she looked nervous when I met her and kept looking over her shoulder, like she was worried that someone's after her or something. I'll have to ask her and talk to her about it.

I knew that my life was always going to involve Nick and his family, until something unexpected happened that made me almost lose one of the most important people in my life.

 **What do you think? Tell me your thoughts, please.**


End file.
